dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (El Kadsre)
In El Kadsre, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment's titles are distributed by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment since 1981. Releases 1980s * Alice in Wonderland (1981 original) (1985 Walt Disney Classics rerelease) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1981) * Pete's Dragon (1981) * Robin Hood (1984) (Walt Disney Classics original) * Dumbo (1986) (Walt Disney Classics) * The Sword in the Stone (1986) (Walt Disney Classics original) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1986) * Mickey's Magical World (1988) (Walt Disney Mini Classics) * Bambi (1989) (Walt Disney Classics) 1990s * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1990) * Dumbo (1990) (Walt Disney Classics) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1990) * The Little Mermaid (1990) * Peter Pan (1990) (Walt Disney Classics) * Pete's Dragon (1990) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1990) * 101 Dalmatians (animated) (1991) (Walt Disney Classics) * Fantasia (1991) (Walt Disney Classics) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) (Walt Disnet Classics) * Robin Hood (1991) (Walt Disney Classics rerelease) * The Sword in the Stone (1991) (Walt Disney Classics rerelease) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) (Walt Disney Classics) * The Rescuers (1992) (Walt Disney Classics) * Aladdin (1993) (Walt Disney Classics) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1994) (Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics) * The Lion King (1995) * Pete's Dragon (1995) (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) * Toy Story (1996) * Bambi (1997) (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) * Mr. Magoo (1998) * Peter Pan (1998) (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) * The Spirit of Mickey (1998) * Mulan (1999) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * A Bug's Life (1999) * 101 Dalmatians (animated) (1999) (rerelease) * Mickeys Once Upon a Christmas (1999) 2000s * Tarzan (2000) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Gepetto (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger (2000) * A Bug's Life (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Toy Story (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Toy Story 2 (2000) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * The Straight Story (2000) * The Aristocats (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Mulan (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Pocahontas (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) * Make Mine Music (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Aladdin (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * The Fox and the Hound (2000) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Discover Spot (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics (2000) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2000) * I'll be Home for Christmas (2000) * Model Behavior (2000) * A Saintly Switch (2000) * Air Bud World Pup (2000) * 102 Dalmatians (2001) * The Emperors New Grove (2001) * Dinosaur (2001) * The Kid (2001) * Remember the Titans (2001) * Pete's Dragon (2001) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * The Sword in the Stone (2001) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (2001) (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) * Recess: Schools Out (2001) * Cars (2006) 2010s Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:El Kadsre Category:Home entertainment in El Kadsre Category:1981 establishments Category:1981 Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments